1. Field of the Invention
The disclosed inventions relate to residential and/or commercial splash pads, water features, water parks and swimming pools.
2. Description of the Related Art
Most splash pads are not configured for residential applications and/or affordable commercial installations, and they have other drawbacks. Inventions disclosed herein address the compilation of proprietary splash pad parts that address the problems in the existing products.
These and other features will now be described with reference to the drawings summarized above. The drawings and the associated descriptions are provided to illustrate embodiments and not to limit the scope of any claim. Throughout the drawings, reference numbers may be reused to indicate correspondence between referenced elements.